Trouble In Soldier Town
by MuffinMaker1
Summary: The city, and maybe even the World Cry lives in has been taken over by Soldiers. They are literally everywhere and killing everyone without mercy. When Cry one day is getting caught, pewds is finnaly showing up. Is he going to be able to save Cry, or will they both die?I think they will only bee friends. Close friends. You know like nearly-in-love-with-my-friend friends. Pewdiecry!
1. Chapter 1 Caught

I know i did a PewdieCry fanfic yesterday, but I really don't have anything to do. Don't judge. Anyway, I really want you (yes, you. Who else?) to tell me what you want me to do next time! But nothing shitty! Don't you dare come up with something shitty! Well, let's start. Shall we? And this time Cry will be the main character, just for variation! And this wasn't made to be mean to all the soldiers out there. I bet at least 50% of them is good dudes/dudettes!

They were literally everywhere! Cry pressed his back to the wall, waiting for them to go away. The soldiers had taken over the city. Every car, van and everything with wheels had been destroyed, and now the soldiers ran around, shot men, women and kids with no mercy. Some of the people, they stuffed into vans and drove away. No one knew where. As Cry looked around the corner, one of the soldiers looked his way. Their eyes met for a split second. Then Cry ran as fast as he could. Some of the survivors were lucky and had a weapon. He wasn't one of the lucky survivors. Cry stopped in front of a big fence. "Dammit!" he thought. He turned around to see a group of soldiers that followed him. They pointed their guns at him.

-"Hey! Take off the mask!" One of them commended. Cry took it off.

-"Good boy. Now, sit!" He commended. Cry did as he had been told.

-"Hands on your head!" Cry raised his hands to his head. He knew he was goner. As his friends laughed, the soldier walked up to Cry and put him in handcuffs.

-"Tell me your name, little puppet." He whispered.

-"Cry…" He muttered back to him. All the soldiers started to laugh again.

-"That's a weird fucking name!" One of them said to another. The soldier that had put him in handcuffs spitted on him. Disgusting!

-"Well, then…Cry. Time to go to the van's." He pulled Cry of the ground. Suddenly, a gunfire could be heard. The soldiers looked confused. None of them had as much as raised their guns. One more shot. One of the soldiers fell to the ground. Dead. Now the others were upset.

-"What did you do?!" One of them asked Cry.

-"I did stand here the whole time!" Cry protested and looked cocky on the soldier. The soldier punched him in the face. Hard. Cry fell to the ground. His nose was broken. A figure jumped down from a building. The figure looked familiar. Cry smiled.

-"Pewds, you motherfucker!" He shouted. Pewds held a AK 47 and took the soldiers down, one by one.

-"So you know him?" The leader-soldier asked thoughtful. Cry didn't want to answer. He didn't need to do it anyway. The leader pulled him of the ground. He wrapped his right arm around Cry's neck and pulled out a one-hand gun with the other. He pressed it against Cry's head.

-"Drop the fucking gun or I'll shoot!" He yelled. Pewds stood there with his gun. Pointing at the soldiers forehead.

-" .gun!" The soldier repeated. The soldiers grip was so tight… Cry could barely breath. He struggled to break free, but the unconsciousness slowly sneaked up on him.

-"Drop the gun, motherfucker!" Cry heard again. The soldiers order was followed by a shot and Cry's sight turned black!

Did Cry die? Come back tomorrow (Tuesday 9 September in Sweden, and maybe where you are too) to find out! And remember: He can be dead, and the focus can switch to Pewds instead. But you will never know…


	2. Chapter 2 Safe

**Yey! The next chapter! Sorry, I'm late but whatever. Better late then never ya know! Let's continue the story…**

Pewdie just stared. What the fuck did he just do?! He reloaded and shot the shocked soldier in the head. Pewdie had tried to shoot the soldier before, but it seemed as he shot Cry instead. The soldier fell dead to the ground. Pewdie caught up Cry's body before it fell to the ground. But there was something wrong. Cry did breathe and there was no sign that he had been shot at all. Felix had to take Cry back to the others.

**Later**

Cry woke up from a terrible nightmare. Where was he? This wasn't where he was found by the soldiers… He was in a room with only the bed he was lying on. He could hear someone open the door, but he didn't care enough to move. He guessed it was Pewds.

-"Good, you're awake!" A girls voice said. That voice was too familiar to forget. Cry sat up.

-"Minx?!" He murmured. Minx wrapped her arms around Cry's neck. Hugged him.

-"You bastard! I thought you were dead!" She shouted.

-"Well, I'm not. Sorry." He smiled. He gently pushed the sobbing girl away from him.

-"Pewds just walked in with your lifeless body and i…" She buried her face in her hands. They stayed silent.

-"Are the others here too?" Cry asked a while later. Minx opened her mouth to answer but she was interrupted by that the door opened again. There was everyone! Even some of Pewds friends was there. Red, Spoon, Max, Tom, Marzia and Snake was the only people Cry saw. The others was probably behind them. Cry smirked as he saw the impression on their faces.

-"Hi! Sorry I'm not dead yet." He grinned. Their faces lit up and they walked into the room. Everyone started to talk and yell at him at the same time.

-"Heyheyhey… One at the time!" He said. There followed a split second of silence before everyone started babble again. Cry could hear some of the words they said.

-"Cry… motherfucker… alive… dead… weapons… food…" Minx raised her hand.

-"SHUT UP!" she yelled. Everyone closed their mouths.

-"Okay… now what?" Cry murmured surprised. He really hadn't expected this.


	3. Chapter 3 Adventure

**Okay, i saw that the last chapters was reeeeeeally short so i will make this much longer (i hope). Btw, i would be really thankful if you guys could give some ideas of what to write. And sorry if my english is bad, im from sweden :) Hope you will enjoy.**

Cry looked at everyone in the room. They looked back at him with a mixture of anger and frustration. There was an awkward silence lying in the room in a few minutes before Jund broke the silence.

-"You look horrible, man!" He said and pushed his way through the crowd. Cry smiled.

-"Nope, you are just looking at a mirror, sir." He teased. Cry looked around to see if Pewds was there.

-"Hey, Marzia, where is Felix?" He asked the italian girl. She smiled at him.

-"He is out with Ken and Toby. They are searching for Smosh. They should be back now, but..."

-"How long have i been asleep?" Cry interupted. The others looked away from him and the awkward silence came back.

-"How long have i been asleep?!" Cry asked again, louder this time. Red sat down beside him.

-"You have been asleep in nine days." She said. Cry's eyes widened as he's brain slowly took her words in. He had been asleep in one week and two days... Snake leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

-"We were just about to bury you. Minx was up here to say goodbye. Suddently we heard her scream and ran up to see what was wrong and then you were sitting there, safe and sound". He said and shrugged his shoulders. Cry shook his head. They thought he was dead? He sighed.

-"Well, thats... not so nice." He said. Minx let out a tearfilled laugh. Cry stood up.

-"Well, i am going to search for pewds and co now. Give me a gun!" He smiled and walked to the door. He opened it and walked into the kitchen and picked up a random uzi on the table. He heard footsteps behind him.

-"Wait... Ryan!" Cry turned around and looked at the small group of people that had followed him.

-"Me and Snake will go with you." Said Jund and picked up a bag. Cry smiled. He was lucky to have that great friends.

-"What are we waiting for?" Snake asked and opened the door that led outside. The others followed him. It was time to find "Pewds and co". They walked in the direction that they said "Pewds and co" went. A while later they heard a explosion. They began to run in that direction. Later they hard and saw a new explosion. They ran to the house where they could hear gunfire. There was some soldiers. Bodies of soldiers laid on the ground. The soldier that wan't dead shot at someone in the house. There was about six soldiers. Cry grabbed his uzi with both hands.

-"Ready?" He whispered. The other two nodded slowly. They ran forward and shot like crazy. The soldiers realized what was happening and began to shoot at them. Cry and Snake took cover behind a big rock when Jund hid behind a tree. Cry slowly peeked out behind the rock and then fast hid his head again when a shitload of bullets was fired against him. He panted.

-"Now what?" He asked annoyed and looked first at Snake and then at Jund.

-"How many where left?" Asked Snake. Cry looked at him confused.

-"Three, but..." Snake quickly put a hand over his mouth. He looked peeked out and then quickly hid his head again, just as Cry had done.

-"Okay, here is the plan: The soldiers are on their way here... Jund, one of the soldiers are on their way to your tree. Aim his gun on the closest soldier and shoot him. Then you can kill the first soldier. Cry, when you hear him shoot, kill the soldier that is left. I dont care how you do it, just dont fuck up!" He whispered.

-"What are you going to do, then?" Jund asked him. Snake smiled.

-"Make the princessed job easier and distract them." He ran towards the house before any of them had time to complain. Cry sighed.

-"Ryan..." Whispered Jund.

-"Yeah?" Cry answered annoyed.

-"I just want you to know that if i die... It is your fault!" He said in a faked angry thone. Cry let out a quiet giggle.

-"What evah, man." The soldiers was close now. They could hear their footsteps. After the longest seconds of Cry's life he heard a gunshot about 40 meters away. Snake distracted the soldiers. Seconds later, Jund jumped out of his hidingplace. Cry heard the sound when Jund fired the soldiers gun. Now or never. Cry stood up and pressed his gun against the soldiers head. He shot at the same time as Jund killed the last soldier. They dropped the bodies. Cry looked up at Jund.

-"That was fun." Cry smiled. Jund just laughed. Snake ran up to them.

-"Good work, princesses!" He teased. Cry looked up and Jund. They both nodded and kicked Snake's legs. He fell on his back. Cry and Jund laughed and helped him up.

-"You guys want to see who is in the house or what?!" Snake said annoyed. The other two giggled and followed him into the house.

-"Hello?" Cry exclaimed and looked up the stairs. Snake stared in the same direction as Cry. Jund looked at then confused.

-"Guys?" He asked. When he didn't get any answer he walked up the stairs. The others followed him under silence. Cry wondered if Pewdie and smosh was there. He also wondered what the smosh guys looked like. He had heard pewdie talk about them a few times, but he had never watched one of their videos. When they reached the top there was only a door to their left. Jund rached out to open it. When he opened the door, someone kicked him to the floor and sat down on his stomach. Jund lost his breath as the guy kicked him. The guy quickly pulled out a gun and aimed at Jund's forhead.

-"Dont move or i'll kill him!" The guy yelled. Cry raised his hands in a friendly gesture. The guy was pretty tall. He had brown, tired eyes and a emo haircut.

-"Hey! We don't want any trouble!" Said Snake. Cry nodded. Jund squirmed frantically under the tall guy.

-"I dont belive you!" The guy yelled. His eyes was filled with hate. Cry tried to stay calm. The guy didn't seem to know what he was going to do. His hands shaked and he looked confused.

-"Y-You are one of them!" He yelled.

-"What is going on out there?!" A girl stood and stared at them.

-"I-I will kill them!" The tall guy yelled. The girl tried to pull the guy away from Jund but he pushed her away.

"They are spys!" He screamed. The girl looked down at Jund.

-"Stay calm, i will go get help!" She said. Jund nodded. She ran back into the room. A while later, she came back with three guys.

-"What the fuck are you doing?!" One of them yelled. They pulled the guy away from Jund. The guy screamed and kicked in the air. The girl took his gun.

-"We'll deal with him, go inside." She said. They did as she said. In the room there was yellow walls and a green rug. A black TV stood in front of a yellow sofa. On the sofa there was a guy that seemed to bee asleep. He seemed harmed. He's face was pale and he had a bowl haircut. Several minuted of screaming and fighting outside, the others came in and pushed the tall guy down on a free spot at the sofa. He looked angry and stared into the wall. The girl smiled awkwardly.

-"Can we introduce ourselfes, maybe?" She asked. Cry nodded.

-"I am Ryan, but call me Cry. This is Snake and this is..."

-"Scott Jund. Nice to meet you." Jund interupted. Cry sighed. The girl smiled.

-"I am Mari." She smiled and pointed on the tall guy.

-"This friendly fella's name is Anthony." Said she. Anthony sighed and continued to stare into the wall. The three other guys walked up to Cry, Snake and Jund.

-"Joshua. Call me Joven or Jovenshire." A guy with black hair and glasses introduced himself first.

-"I'm David. Call me Lasercorn." A guy with brown, short hair said.

-"Why Lasercorn?" Jund asked. Lasercorn showed then the tatoo of a unicorn shooting lasers.

-"Oh..." Jund nodded. Another guy with brown hair and a little mustache pushed Lasercorn away.

-"Sohinki." He said and smiled.

-"Sohinki?" Cry asked.

-"My lastname." Sohinki explained. Cry nodded. That made sense.

-"Who is that guy?" Snake asked and pointed at the guy that was asleep on the sofa.

-"Its Ian. My best friend that is probably going to die now." Anthony muttered. Cry nodded.

-"So that's why you attacked Jund?" He asked. Anthony nodded. Tears began forming in his eyes.

-"You okay?" Asked Jund. Anthony sighed.

-"I am worthless!" He sighed and buried his face in his hands.

-"Why do you say that?!" Asked Cry. He was worried about this guy.

-"I couldn't even protect my best friend and... and then... then i-i'm attacking innocent people because i'm angry at those soldiers and... and..." He started to sob violently. Mari sat down in front of him.

-"Listen to me, Anthony! You are not worthless! You did what you could, and we are thankful for that." She exclaimed. Anthony shook his head.

-"You don't mean that... And... And now thay hate me too and..." He pointed at Cry's group. Jund walked over to him. He stood there in silence.

-"I forgive you..." He smiled and gave Anthony a hug.

-"And i will not let go until you are happy!" Anthony looked at his back before he closed his eyes and let out a happy sob.

-"Thank you." He said. Jund let go of him. Anthony wiped his tears and opened his brown eyes. Jund walked back to Cry and Snake. Snake patted his head.

-"Got a new boyfriend?" He teased.

-"Shut up!" Exclaimed Jund and pushed Snake. Cry laughed at them. He turned to the others.

-"Are you guys from smosh?" Asked he. Mari nodded.

-"Is Pewds and Toby here then?" He continued. Mari smiled.

-"Yes. Yes, they are." Said she. Cry smiled back at her.

-"Where are they?" Asked he. She smiled again.

-"Turn around." She told him. Cry turned around ans saw Pewds smiling face. Jund stared at him.

-"How long have you been there?!" Asked he. Toby smiled.

-"Long enough to see that you got a boyfriend." Teased he. Jund blushed.

-"He is NOT my boyfriend!" Said he. The others laughed.

-"Sure, Jund. Wathever you say." Said Pewdie with a smirk.

-"We should go back now." Said Snake and walked out the door. The others followed him silently. Anthony insisted to carry Ian by himself, so they let him. They walked back to the house where the others were. Cry looked up at a window. There was Minx, Red and some other girls that Cry didn't see before. He smiled at them and waved.

**There we go! I worked in six hours with this, so i hope you liked it. And again, sorry for my bad english. Maybe in the future i can put in some characters that i made, or maybe even myself. Let me know what you think my sending a review. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 Bullets

**Hi guys, i just want to tell you that i am working on this fanfics in several hours every day and i have to take a break soon. There will not be any updates on weekends (At least if i got some other stuff to do). I am trying to update both of the "in progress" fics every day, from when i come home fron school at 14.30 until i go to bed 22.45. That makes my life kinda boring. I have to do stuff with my family too. So now i am going to try to update one fanfic at the time. Hope you'll enjoy :)**

Minx, Red and the gang of girls opened the door for them. They stepped inside. Jund searched after someone.

-"Where is Raven? I havn't seen her today!" He said worried and looked at Minx, waited for any kind of answer.

-"Dont worry, she is on the backyard and farming or wathever she called it..." She answered. Jund nodded and ran outside.

-"Hey, Jund! Are you just going to abandon your boyfriend?!" Shouted Pewdie as Jund left the house.

-"Shut up!" Answered Jund annoyed and they could hear his footsteps slowly vanish. Pewds chuckled.

-"We made some food when you were gone." Said Red and showed them into the kitchen. They were a really big group now. Cry had a feeling that they would survive this if they ransoned the food right. He remembered something that Marzia said

-"Werent Ken with you?" He asked Pewds. He nodded slowly.

-"We were separated when the soldiers came." He answered shortly. Cry nodded.

-"I'm gonna go get Jund and Zoots." He said and walked outside. He went to the backyard. He saw that Jund tried to help Raven pick some apples from a tree she couldnt reach. When he saw Cry he smiled at him.

-"Exactly how it was supposed to be, before everything went to shit, huh?" Asked Cry with a smile. Raven turned around and smiled at him.

-"You were out quiet a while." Said she. Cry nodded.

-"Yeah, Red told me. Nine days is a very long time." He told her. She chuckled.

-"Yes, it is. You are such a sleeping beauty." She teased. Jund laughed.

-"What about me, then?" He asked and fluttered his eyes. Raven smiled at him.

-"You sure are a beauty, but the longest you've slept is for nine hours!" She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. He patted her head.

-"Time for dinner." Said Cry as he thought that they was too happy. They nodded. Cry turned around as he heard someone yell.

-"There is someone here!" The voice said. Jund grabbed Raven's arm with his left hand and Cry's arm with his right, and dragged them to two doors. He quickly opened the doors and pushed them into the dark room. It was a cellar. He jumped down after them and closed the door behind him.

-"Be quiet!" He whispered. Cry and Raven nodded. Raven hid behind Jund that stod protective in front of her. Cry pulled out his gun and was ready to fight. He stood in front of Jund and Raven as he realized that none of them had thought about bringing their guns.

-"Maybe they went down in the cellar?" Said another voice. Cry reloaded the gun. He expected that the soldiers would run down the stairs to the cellar in any second now. He had no chance to protect himself and them alone. He really needed help now. The door opened slowly. Three soldiers pointed their guns at them. Cry saw that they were about to kill them. He quickly tackled them so they had cover of some barrels. Jund held down Raven that was really scared.

-"Shh, It's okay, i'll protect you." He whispered. She nodded. The soldiers was at there now. They laughed.

-"Aww, what a cute couple!" They teased.

-"Fuck you!" Jund exclaimed. The soldier looked angry at him and shot him in the stomach. He gasped. Hes eyes rolled to the back of hes head and he fell to the floor. Cry raised his gun in order to protect them all. The soldiers laughed and raised thair guns as well.

-"Say goodbye to your life." They said. The one that was closest to them pulled the trigger. Cry gasped as he felt a slight pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a hole where the bullet had hit him. Suddently, he heard a gunshot and one of the soldiers fell to the ground. Then another soldier fell and soon all of them was dead. He looked up and saw Pewds worried face. Cry felt a bit tired.

-"Fuck, stay with me, Cry!" He yelled as Cry fell to the floor. He could hear Ravens scream and then... nothing. Nothing but blackness.


	5. Chapter 5 Don't worry about it

**I don't know what to type here today so: Hi and enjoy! And, yeah: Please, send a PM and tell me what I can write in the next chapter! Tnx!**

Cry opened his eyes. When he tried to sit up he felt a large pain in his stomach and was immediately pushed down again. He looked up to see who was there with him. He saw Pewds smiling face.

-"I always have to save you, don't i?" Asked he with a smile. Cry smiled back at him. His smile faded as he remembered.

-"Is Jund okay?" He asked. Pewdie shrugged his shoulders with a sad smile.

-"I don't know. I've stayed here with you the whole time." Answered he. He blushed. Cry nodded slowly.

-"I'll go check on him." Said he and tried to stand up, but Pewdie pushed him down again. He shook his head.

-"You can't get up yet." He said. Cry pushed away Pewdies hand and looked at him.

-"What if it was you? Wouldn't you want me to check on you?" Asked Cry. Pewdie gave up and stood up to help his friend to stand.

-"Thanks…" Murmured Cry and walked out of the room. Pewdie looked after him and sighed. Cry walked down in the kitchen. Russ, Minx, Red and Snake sat around the table in silence.

-"Cry! You can't be up now, you have to…" Began Minx but was cut off by Cry.

-"I'm fine, Minx. Where's Jund?" Asked he. Minx opened her mouth to protest, but shut it and sighed when Red punched her lightly on her shoulder. Russ stood up and led the way to Junds room.

-"She won't let us in." He whispered and walked away to the kitchen again. Cry sighed and knocked on the door.

-"I told you to go away!" He heard Raven scream inside the room. He sighed again.

-"It's me, Raven." He said and turned the doorknob.

-"Please, open." He continued. Seconds later, he heard Ravens sobs and she opened the door. He stepped in. She hugged him and sobbed.

-"Is he...?" Cry began.

-"No, no, but…" She sobbed. Cry sat down beside the bed Jund lied on. He had a hole in his chest. It was a miracle it hadn't hit his heart. He was unconscious.

-"We have to patch this up." Murmured Cry and looked at the blood that still leaked out of the hole. Raven nodded.

-"Sorry." She whispered and wiped her tears. Cry lied a hand on her shoulder.

-"It's not your fault." Said he. She looked down.

-"Yes. It is my fault. If I had just followed him inside, this shouldn't have happened." New tears started to form in her eyes. She sobbed and threw her arms around Crys neck. He gently patted her back and let her cry a while. Pewdie walked into the room. He looked at Cry, then Raven, then Junds body.

-"Is he…?"

-"NO!" Raven exclaimed. She let go off Cry.

-"Minx! Red! Russ! Snake! Where is the first aid kit?!" Cry yelled. Russ came in with the first aid kit.

-"Can you guys please go out again?" Asked Raven and sat down beside Russ who started to take care of Junds wound. Pewds and Cry sighed and walked out of the room. Cry went back to his bed and stared up in the roof. Pewdie sat down on his bed.

-"You okay?" He asked and placed a hand on Crys leg. Cry sighed and nodded.

-"It's just… what if he… what if he dies, Pewds? I've knew him for so many years and… and how the fuck is Zoots going to deal with it?!" Pewdie sighed and forced himself to smile.

-"Don't worry about it, Cry." He said. Cry stared at him.

-"How am I supposed to not be worried?! I…" He cut himself off with a frustrated scream that lasted, what it seemed, forever. Pewdie slapped him.

-"Put your shit together!" He exclaimed. Cry held a hand where Pewds had slapped him. Pewds bit his lip.

-"I'm sorry…" He whispered and looked down at his thumbs. Cry shook his head.

-"No it… it was just what I needed." Said he and sighed. Pewdie looked at Cry.

-"Are you sure?" Asked he. Cry smiled.

-"Don't worry about it, Pewds."

**Yeah, I'm sorry for a shitty end, but I have another story to write today so… Bai Bai! :3**


	6. Chapter 6 A race against time

**Finnaly, next chapter. Sorry for not writing. I've tried to come up with something but my brains is a little fucked up soooo... Don't like, don't read.**

-"I should rest." Cry said and laid down on his bed. Pewdie nodded and stood up to leave.

-"Felix..." Murmured Cry. Pewdie stopped and turned around.

-"Yes?"

-"Can you sing something?" Pewdie stared at Cry.

-"What?!" He exclaimed.

-"It's just... my mom used to sing for me when i was a kid and..." Pewdie smiled and sat down on the bed.

_-"You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart. Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star."_ Cry closed his eyes and smiled.

_-"Baby 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars. And that's when you need me there. With you, i'll always share" _Cry opened one off his eyes. Pewdie blushed. He sang bad. Like, really bad. But it was okay.

_-"Because when the sun shines we'll shine together. Told you i'll be there forever. Said i'll always be your friend. Took an oath, i'ma stick it out to the end." _Cry let out a happy sound and closed his eye again.

_-"Now that it's raining more than ever. Know that we'll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella. You can stand under my umbrella. (Ella ella, ay ay ay) Under my umbrella (Ella ella, ay ay ay) Under my umbrella (Ella ella, ay ay ay)Under my umbrella (Ella ella, ay ay ay ay, ay ay)" _It started to rain outside, but the sunshine was still soaking the room.

_-"These fancy things will never come in between. You're part of my entity, here for infinity. When the war has took its part. When the world has dealt its cards. If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart..." _ Pewdie looked down at Cry to see that his friend had fall asleep. He smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Cry's forehead. A happy smile appeared on Cry's lips. In the doorframe stood Minx and smirked. Maybe she wasnt the only homosexual here...

-"Good night, Ryan. Sweet dreams." Pewdie exited the room and closed the door behind him._

Cry woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around. It was still not dark outside. He smiled at the memories of this morning. He slowly stood up and went to the kitchen. Minx sat alone on a chair and smirked when he came in.

-"Hungry?" Asked she. Cry nodded. She put down a plate with some potatoes and beans on the table. Cry smiled and sat down. He immediately started to eat. Minx looked at him and smirked.

-"What?" Cry asked with his mouth full.

-"Felix likes you." She said. Cry chuckled.

-"Sure, and you are my grandpa!" He said and shook his head. Minx smiled a dangerous smile.

-"And you like him in return." She continued. Cry rolled his eyes.

-"Like a friend, yes! Besides, he have Marzia." He was really annoyed right now. Minx laughed and stood up to wash of her plate. Cry sighed. Pewds entered the kitchen with Toby, Red and Russ.

-"Were gonna go search for Ken and some supplied. Wanna come with us?" Toby asked. Cry stood up.

-"K." He answered and was thrown an AK 47.

-"You can't use a fucking uzi every time, ya know." Said Pewds and shrugged. Cry smiled.

-"Lets go then." Exclaimed Red. Russ opened the door.

-"Laidies first." He said and bowed. Red sighed and walked out. Pewdie and Cry walked after Red and Russ. Toby walked first.

-"You remember anything about this morning?" Asked Pewds. Cry chuckled.

-"You're a bad singer, Pewds." He answered. Pewdie smiled.

-"Roses are read, violets are blue, I'm a bad singer, so are you." Cry laughed.

-"Hey! Have you heard me sing Mad world? I'm fucking awesome at that song!" They arrived to a hospital.

-"I don't think we've been here..." Said Toby and looked through the glass doors.

-"I understand why!" Exclaimed Cry as he saw all the soldiers in there. They looked in a little while, tried to decide if they were going to make a run for it or search somewhere else. Suddenly, one soldier turned to them. He looked like he said something and pointed at them.

-"Fuck!" Exclaimed Pewds. He grabbed Cry's wrist and dragged him back to the house. Russ did the same with Red. The soldiers chased after them. They ran inside, just to be met with worried looks.

-"Soldiers are coming! Snake and Toby, take the snipers and get up an the roof! Minx, Red, Russ and Mari, protect Ian and Jund. Joven and Lasercorn, barricade the doors. Sohinki and Anthony, shoot through the windows and try to keep them away. The rest of you, help the others if they need it and if someone gets injured badly, take them somewhere safe and protect them." As Pewds was bussy giving orders, Cry armed everyone. He turned to Pewdie.

-"What shall I do?" Asked Cry. Pewds bit his lip.

-"Go check on Jund and Ian, then go somewhere safe." He said.

-"But..."

-"It is an order!" Cry sighed and walked into Ian's room. He was really pale, but alive.

-"You awake?" Cry asked. He was answered with silence. He sighed and turned around to leave.

-"Who are you...?" Cry turned back to the bed. Ian had open his eyes and looked at Cry confused.

-"I'm Ryan... Just call me Cry." He said and smiled. Ian tried to sit up.

-"Hey, bud, just stay in bed." Cry said and gently pushed him back down. Ian sighed.

-"What is happening?" He asked as he hears the nois of bullets and screams.

-"We got in some... trouble..." Answered Cry and sighed.

-"Anthony...!" Ian tried to sit up again, but Cry pushed him down.

-"He's fine. He is shooting at the soldiers."

-"Alone?"

-"No, he's with..."

-"Don't tell me he's with Matt! The guy can't shoot an elephant even if its right in front of him!" Cry thought a little.

-"Matt? That's Sohinki's firstname?" He asked curiously. When he thought about it, he'd never told them.

-"Yup. Gonna help them or what?" Ian asked. Cry sighed.

-"I have to check on Jund first. It's like an order..." He was cut off by the window breaking.

-"Dammit! Where is Red and Russ?!" He exclaimed as the soldiers started to put up ladders in the windows. Cry pushed away a ladder just before a soldier could reach the frame. The soldier fell down on one of his friends.

-"Shit... Okay, Ian, I have to move you somewhere else." Ian looked at him curiously.

-"How do you know my name?" The soldiers started to put up the ladder again. Cry grabbed Ian and put him over his shoulder.

-"Damn, you're heavy!" Cry panted as he exited the room.

Cry put down Ian on his bed.

-"Thanks, man..." Ian smiled at him. The only window in the room was at the ceiling, so it was impossible to shoot through and the ladders didn't reach that high.

-"I'm gonna go get Jund." Said Cry and went out. He closed and locked the door. Now the soldiers couldn't get in and Ian couldn't get out. Cry reached out to open the door to Jund's room. He had his AK 47 ready this time. He opened the door. Two soldiers pushed a barely consious Jund between them, like they threw a ball to each other. Cry raised his gun and pointed at the soldiers. They had put their guns down on the bed.

-"Stay away from him!" Hissed Cry. The soldiers let go off Jund. He fell to the floor with a painful groan. Cry shot the soldiers and kicked them out off the destroyed window. Cry turned around and sat down beside Jund.

-"Dude, you're awake?" He asked. Jund groaned and coughed up blood.

-"Shit, let's get you somewhere safe. Where the hell are Minx and Mari?!" He put Jund's arm around his neck, and put his own arm around Jund's waist.

-"C'mon, bud, help me..." Jund took some weak steps too the door. Cry helped him as good as he could. He unlocked the door to the room where Ian were.

-"Ian, would you mind help me put him down somewhere?" Ian rushed over and helped Cry put Jund down on the bed. Jund groaned as they put im down.

-"Am i dead?" He asked, still with his eyes closed.

-"No, you're not! Shit, what did they do to you?" Jund managed to open his eyes.

-"I-I don't know... God, it hurts..." He was cut of by someone knocking on the door.

-"Cry? Is that you?" It was Mari... Cry stood up and opened the door. Mari and Minx stepped into the room.

-"Where the hell were you two?!" Exclaimed Cry and pointed at Jund.

-"He is nearly dead, for fuck sakes!" The girls looked down at the ground.

-"They... They needed help and... W-We didn't know that they were going to put up ladders!" Said Minx and blushed. Cry opened his mouth to yell at them again.

-"It's fine, it's... not their fault..." Jund grabbed Cry's arm.

-"Please... D-Don't blame them..." Cry sighed and looked at him.

-"How are you feeling?" He asked to change subject.

-"I've felt better." Answered Jund.

-"Can i borrow the key? I'm just going to lock us in, so the soldiers can't come in." Said Mari. Cry nodded and threw her the key. She sighed.

-"Sorry, but we have to do this..." Cry looked up as they exited the room and locked the door behind them. He ran over to the door.

-"The fuck?!" He yelled.

-"Felix order." Explained Minx. Cry heard their footsteps as they walked away, leaving the room in silence.

-"Damn it..." Cry leaned against the wall with his head down. Suddenly, a scream echoed through the building. Ian's eyes widened.

-"Anthony!"


	7. Chapter 7 Injury

**Hi, i'm back. My story, "Amnesia gamebang", is up for adoption, so just tell me if you're intrested **** But now: Enjoy.**

Cry tried to open the door.

-"Dammit, Minx, open!" He yelled. Ian put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Cry sighed and looked around, to find something to help him get out. His eyes stopped at the window.

-"It's a poor shot, but it can work…" he mumbled and placed a chair under the window. Ian was immediately by his side.

-"I'm coming with you!" He said and started climbing the chair. Cry sighed and grabbed his hand. He gently pulled him down of the chair.

-"Ian… I need you to look after Jund, and besides: You're hurt." He sighed and stood on the chair to open the window. Ian looked at him disappointed.

-"You are hurt too!" Ian pointed out and crossed his arms. Cry sighed annoyed. He really didn't have time for this.

-"You still have to look after Jund!" He commanded and turned his back to an angry Ian. Jund coughed a little.

-"I'll be fine, just… go…" He coughed, his face wrecked in pain. Cry tried to decide what to do. He sighed and shrugged.

-"Fine, grab a gun and follow me." If it was something he had learned, it was that this house had guns everywhere. He said a last goodbye to Jund and climbed out the window. Ian had his back. He quickly ran over the roof, just to see that Toby and Snake sniped soldiers.

-"How did you come up here?" Snake asked, not turning around. Toby looked at him surprised and then turned to look at them even more surprised. Cry looked back with the same surprised expression.

-"The window." Explained he and winced as Snake sniped another soldier in his throat. He smiled and reloaded his precious gun.

-"Can you show us how to get down?" Asked Ian and looked down, just to quickly close his eyes. Probably scared of heights. Toby nodded and pointed on a tree. Then he went back to shoot the fuck out of the soldiers. Cry ran away to the tree and put his foot on the first branch. When he was down at the ground, he shouted for Ian to climb down. As he was down too, they jumped into a destroyed window, before getting noticed. They were met by Pewds confused and angry look.

-"Didn't they lock you guys in?!" He asked as he killed some soldiers that tried to climb in the window. Cry nodded and Ian just stared at the ground. Pewds sighed.

-"Fine, just kill them." He sighed and pointed at the soldiers. Cry looked at Ian who nodded. Cry sighed.

-"We heard Anthony scream, and…."

-"The door over there." Pewds snapped and pointed at a door at the end of the room. Cry sighed and nodded.

-"Sorry…" He said as he walked to the door, his voice dripping with hurt. Ian could have sworn that he saw a flash of regret in Felix eyes. However, it was gone fast as more soldiers tried to climb inside. Cry opened the door and let Ian close it behind them. The room was empty. Cry scanned the area.

-"Anthony! Matt!" Ian exclaimed, getting a bitter glare from Cry.

-"I-Ian?" Anthony peeked out from a cover made by a flipped over table. Ian walked over to his best friend. Cry could hear him gasp loudly. He slowly walked over. His eyes widened at all the blood.

-"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He exclaimed and bent down over Sohinki's lifeless body. He shook his head and looked over at Anthony, who looked like he blamed himself for this.

-"It was this guy wi-with an RPG and he saw us and… Oh, god. Fuck, fuck fuck, it's my fault, all my fault!" He had buried his tear filled face in his hands and shook from fear and loud sobs. Ian quickly laid a hand around his friend shoulders.

-"Is he breathing? Does he have pulse?" Asked Ian. Cry placed two fingers on Sohinki's neck. He nodded.

-"Yeah. B-" He was about to say "Barely" when he saw the hurt expression in Anthony's eyes. Marzia had entered the room to see what was going on. Her eyes widened as the saw the body.

-"Felix! FELIX!" She yelled. Moments later, Pewdie ran into the room.

-"Marzia, what… Holy shit!" He sat down beside Cry, checking Sohinki's breathing. He breathed out the air he had hold in and smiled.

-"We just need to bandage the wound and he'll hopefully recover by himself." He said and looked at Anthony.

-"But, bro, what happened?" He continued. Everyone now turned their heads towards Anthony that blushed and looked down at the ground.

-"There… was a guy, with an RPG and he like… saw us… Then the wall blew up… I'd taken cover behind this table, but Matt… God, he had the whole wall on him. It took forever to dig him up…" Anthony shook his head dramatically as Ian pulled him in for a hug.

-"Marzia, go tell Mari to unlock the room. Ryan, help me lift him into the room. Ian, go get Russ and the first aid kit. Hurry!" Pewds exclaimed and grabbed Sohinki's arms. Cry sighed and grabbed His legs. This was really too much. They already had too many injured, dammit! They carried Matt into the room in silence. Mari had just unlocked the door and at and talked a little to Jund. Hi eyes widened as they carried in Sohinki, telling them that Mari hadn't told him yet.

-"Your new roommate." Said Pewds dryly before heading down to the kitchen. Cry followed him silently. They met Russ with the first aid kit.

-"They've gone away. For now." He said, hurrying up to the room. Pewdie and Cry gave each other curious looks before heading down to the kitchen. The others had a little party. The soldiers had escaped.

-"Um, Cry… Can I talk to you a little more private?" Asked Felix, and dragged Cry to a silent part of the house. He sighed.

-"I'm sorry for snapping at you before." He said, looking down at the floor. Cry smiled. Was that really what he was worried about.

-"Is that all?" He asked. Pewds shook his head slowly and sighed.

-"I don't think that Matt's gonna make it…" Cry stared at him.

-"But you said-"

-"I know what I said, I just… I didn't want Anthony to have a reason to do anything… stupid." Cry stared at him a while.

-"But maybe we can have a chance if we can sneak into that hospital…" Pewds continued with a small smirk. Cry grinned.

-"I'm so on! And I guess the rest of smosh are going with us too." Cry said and hugged Pewds.

-"And don't worry. I'll not let him do something stupid." He continues. A wide grin played on Pewds lips.

**Yey, more shitty endings! Well, I got nothing more to say really, except that I will try to make a chapter in the future where they're trying to find Ken, again. Bye! **


	8. Chapter 8 Update

**This isn't a new chapter, sorry :/ I'm going to write it in school. My teacher wanted me to do that because she wanted me to show that i could do it, because "swedish girls in my age (12) can rarely speak this good english". So i'm going to write a whole new fic (yey) untill it's done. So if you have any ideas or something, contact me in some way. Amnesia gamebang is still up for adoption by the way. Would be thankful if someone cold adopt it :)**


End file.
